Love Will Live On
by Kyuubi Uchiha
Summary: “I love you too, Roy. But I’ll see you again… one day,” rang through his ears softly and was kept in his heart. Vampire!Roy x Human!Edward
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello and welcome to my newest fanfiction story, 'Love Will Live On'

**Kyu:** Hello and welcome to my newest fanfiction story, 'Love Will Live On'! This will be a RoyxEdward no matter what, even though it seems like it'll be a RoyxOC at first. Anyway, please read and review!

And yes, I just change a few minor details, like spelling errors. That's all.

Summary: The words, "I love you too, Roy. But I'll see you again… one day," rang through his ears softly and was kept in his heart. Vampire!Roy x Human!Edward

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. I just don't, okay?

Love Will Live On: Prologue

--

Two lone figures were running in the dark forest. It was night and the clouds covered the full moon. Torches were lit and several townspeople were running after the two figures. Finally, the figure behind the other trip over a broken tree branch and fell to the group. The second figure turned around and tried to help her up, "Elisabeth!" he said, "Can you stand?"

Elisabeth, the girl who fell, nodded, "Mm." and tried to stand up with his help. "Let's continue." She said softly. But before that, a man from town was behind them and only she saw. The townsman put an arrow in his bow and shot it straight for her love. But before it could hit him, she shifted their position, hitting her straight in the heart instead.

His eyes widened, "Elisabeth!" he cried, and attacked the poor man who hurt his beloved and killed him without a second thought. He threw the dead man into a tree and went back to his lover's side. He cradled her, "We could still make it!" He cried with desperation.

Elisabeth just shook her head as she leaned her head against his chest, "No." she said softly, "Leave me here, Roy. Please."

Tears came out of his eyes without him noticing, "No!" he replied, "I won't leave you here!"

Elisabeth shakily put up a hand and tried to touch his cheek, but she coughed up a lot of blood before that. It stained her dress, his shirt, and her hand. But she didn't mind that, she put her bloody hand up and stroked his cheek, leaving blood stained on his flesh. "I … love y-you." With that, her hand dropped and her golden eyes closed. A small smile stayed on her face as Roy looked at her in horror.

"NO!!" he yelled and buried his face into her chest. He continued to cradle her as the townspeople approached him.

"We found them!" a man yelled, and the other townspeople roared with satisfaction as they raised the torch into the air.

"Burn in hell with your bitch, vampire!!" yelled another as all of them threw the torches at him. The torches landed in a circle, surrounding Roy and Elisabeth's dead body. He covered the two of them before they could get burnt, and ran out of the fire without anyone noticing. The townspeople didn't notice and cheered out of joy, finally killing the vampire and the outcast human.

Roy carried Elisabeth to a secret cave where no one knew that it existed. He knew she was dead, but he still didn't want to believe it. He began to stroke her long, golden hair. "You should bury her." His best friend, who was right behind him, advised quietly.

Roy didn't turn around, but nodded, "Yeah. I know, Hughes." He replied quietly as he began digging.

When he was done burying Elisabeth in the cave, he carved her name on to the stone, right above where she was buried. He stood up and said softly, as if she was still here, "I love you, Elisabeth Elric. And I won't ever forget you," with that, he forced himself to turn around and walked away with his best friend towards a safe place for vampires.

The breeze brushed his face and he swore that he heard the wind carried her lovely voice to him. The words, "I love you too, Roy. But I'll see you again… one day," rang through his ears softly and was kept in his heart.

--

**Kyu:** Yes, yes, yes. This IS a RoyxEdward fanfiction story, so behave and listen to the rest of the chapters. If you haven't noticed, I dropped a few hints. But I don't know if you've caught on. I don't know why I chose the name, Elisabeth, for Edward's incarnation's name, but that's the only name that I could think of that sounds old-fashioned. Otherwise, I'd used my best friend's name instead. XD

And if you don't know why I'm doing a vampire story… I'll tell you why: I made Roy a vampire so that he can live for a long time and meet Edward. Edward will be human. And yes, we will have alchemy in this darn fanfiction, whether you like it or not!

Yes, so other than that, please review and tell me about what you think of this chapter. I know it's pretty short, but it IS a prologue. I'm actually working on the next chapter, so yes, I'm 25 dedicated to this fanfiction story, considering the fact that my other stories are 'bleh' and haven't been updated in a long time. My percentage will go up if you guys give me reviews. I don't mind flames and criticism actually; it'll help me a lot. D

Please Review! XD


	2. The Beginning

Kyu: OMG

**Kyu: **OMG!! How long since I haven't updated this?! TWO months? cries Pathetic!

I was just so busy with summer classes, then school started, and now I'm just making up an excuse huh? Well, I'll be answering some questions from the reviews before the chapter begins, so please read. Also, thank you for waiting this long. D

--

**GreedxEd**: How will Roy feel that his love is reincarnated as a guy? Is he going to be bi or just be happy he has his lover again?

**Kyu:** Well, thank you for asking that! ) He's going to be sexually confused, but he'll slowly warm up to the idea, and will be happy to have his lover again. Right now, he doesn't know Ed is Elisabeth.

**Haganeko:** Elizabeth was Elric, it's easier to track her family and find a descendant like her. Does it a hint? Why Roy simply didn't give to Elizabeth vampire's eternal life? He had the chance.

**Kyu:** Interesting questions. I don't quite understand the first one, but I made Elisabeth an Elric so that Roy can at least watch over her descendants for her; he won't know that his lover would be reincarnated in the same family name until we're a few chapters into the story.

As for why Rot didn't give her eternal life? Because she didn't want to live forever while her family and friends die before her, so he respected her wishes.

--

**Kyu:** Ok, those were the questions, but I would like to thank ketsuekilover, Bar-Ohki, GreedxEd, Ria Hikari, EdwardKaoriSonozakiElric, elskling, Haganeko, QuitexSoul, & Mandeln for reviewing on my prologue! I really appreciate it.

Summary: The words, "I love you too, Roy. But I'll see you again… one day," rang through his ears softly and was kept in his heart. Vampire!Roy x Human!Edward

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. I just don't, okay?

Love Will Live On: The Beginning

--

_She giggled softly and ran around in the meadow. It was just the two of them, him and her. "Roy!" She finally collapsed on the grass and hugged his arm. "Roy!" she said again. Roy smiled fondly at her, "Yes?" he asked. "Roy!"she just said again, but now he felt that she was shaking him. "Yes, Elisabeth?" But she was now fading away, still chanting his name. "Roy!" she cried out. "Elisabeth!" he yelled back._

--

"Elisabeth!" Roy shot up straight from his seat in his office, and looked at the person who woke him up. "Oh," the vampire said, "It's you, Riza."

Riza just rolled her eyes and said, "Nice to see you back from lala land, Colonel."

Roy just ignored her remark and said, "Well, what news do you have for me?"

Riza saluted and immediately said, "It seems that Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric were critically injured from trying to do a human tramution."

Roy stood up from surprise and slammed his hands onto his desk, "Well?" he barked, "What are you waiting for? Get me a ticket to Rosumbery ASAP!!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Riza saluted once again and rushed out of his office to get his ticket. She knew how important the Elric family was to him, but not why. Roy just put on his hat and marched out of his office.

The last time he had seen Edward Elric was when the boy was only two years old and his brother, Alphonse, wasn't born yet. But now, it seems that he's going to see the Elrics once again, many years too early. Or so he thought.

--

Roy looked at the young boy on the bed before him. Edward Elric was luck (and short) enough to get away with a missing arm and leg. Then Roy looked at the suit of armor that was looking intently at his brother. Roy didn't know whether or not to call Alphonse lucky too, since he is a suit of armor now.

"This boy…" Roy heard himself say out loud, "He has potential, though I'm not so sure about his brains." Or height, "I think he has the talent to even be a State Alchemist at his young age." Roy didn't know why he was saying this, but he just knew that there was something about this boy that's really bugging him. Odd, he didn't feel this the last time he saw Edward.

The old lady, who was taking care of Edward, asked, "State Alchemist? Surely, you're kidding." She added in her mind, 'Besides, Izumi will kill Edward if he does become a military dog.'

Roy just smirked and walked over to the bed, "Well, let him decide instead," He knew that Edward was awake and listening. He placed his card next to the pillow and began walking out of the door, "The State Alchemist test will be in three months, and the boy will have my approval to enter." With that, Roy was gone.

--

After Roy Mustang left, Pinako said, "Humph! As if Edward would ever be a military dog!"

"I will." Edward said quietly, opening his eyes.

"Nii-san! You're awake!" Alphonse exclaimed.

Edward turned his head and smiled softly, just Elisabeth always did before she died a century ago. "Al, you're ok." He said horsely.

"I am, Nii-san! Thanks to you too!" Alphonse nodded, "But what did you mean that you would become a military dog?"

"I meant what I said," Edward replied, "I will become a State Alchemist."

"Why?!" Winry bursted into the room; she couldn't help but eavesdrop onto the whole conversation.

"I need to find the Philosopher's Stone so that I can get Al's body back." Edward replied calmly as he tried to sit up, but he failed to do so. "The only way is to be a State Alchemist where I can access the library that only State Alchemist can have access to in Central City." Then he added a small thought in his mind, 'And besides… Roy Mustang seems… interesting.'

--

Meanwhile, Roy sneezed just as he got onto the train. "What's wrong, Colonel? Got a cold?" Riza asked, a bit concerned.

Roy just shook his head and smirked, "No." since vampires don't get colds. Riza looked confused, but nodded as she followed him to a private compartment where they can discuss other matters. Roy kept on smirking, 'The military will be a bit brighter when Edward Elric comes.'

--

**Kyu: **OMG! That's not enough to satisfy you huh? I'm so sorry!! TT I'll try to write a bit longer, but my inspiration kinda died…. Anyway, please review; flames & criticism will welcomed as well.

I'm also working on a new fanfiction story. I KNOW, I mean, what the hell? 'Don't you already have enough stories to work on, Kyu?'

But it's an inspiration! And I already wrote the first chapter! And it took me 3 pages, front AND back, with SMALL handwriting! Not only that, it's a DEATH NOTE ONE!! Yay!! Or Booo!! I don't care, but I'm writing the second chapter of it already and almost done with it.

I'll put it up after I finish the 3rd chapter of this story AND at least three more chapters of the Death Note one on paper.

OMG, that's a lot to type. D: Oh well, review to help me keep my strength up!


End file.
